Most Wanted
by KenshinIchimaru
Summary: Welcome to Rockport City where the Blacklist 15 has been released from Rockport prison and have managed to reclaim their positions. Now a new group of young racers have entered the city looking to leave their mark. Oc contest closed! Officially off hiatus!
1. OC Contest

**Welcome to the next oc based fic of mine. This time I decided to focus on NFS Most Wanted but it will have no connection with the current fic Reved Theory. This is a strictly OC based fic where your character's story will be told. The Victorious cast will play minor roles as help and back up for your characters and somehow everyone will be connected at the very end of the story. So if interested, then copy and paste the following application and delete my character's information. I need only 6 OC's and it is first come first serve. Either send your application via review or PM...**

** Name: Rashad Nichols**

**Age (18+): 21**

**Race/Skin Tone: African-American/Chocolate complexion**

**Body Type: Athletic/Muscular**

**Personality: Has a somewhat care-free disposition until he is behind the wheel then it's complete focus for him.**

**Hairstyle: Short black Dread locks**

**Height: 6'2"**

**Weight: 210 lb**

**Scars/Tattoo's/Etc: Wears a wolf fang choker that has significant but secret value to him. He never takes it off. He also has a small tattoo labeled "V-XV" on his neck and a wolves paw on his left pectoral.**

**Clothes style: Baggy Camo Cargo Pants and usually wears name brand hoodies unless its hot. He wears black wife-beaters when its hot.**

**Car Model: Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution Vlll (Jungle Green/Black Tribal vinyl)**

**District/Safe house location (Rosewood, Camden Beach, Rockport): Rosewood**

**How do you feel about? (Only fill in for the characters in your district the other recieve a ?)**

**Trina-Rosewood: Attracted to but isnt sure how she feels about him do to her stuck up attitude.**

**Tori-Rockport: ?**

**Robbie-Rockport: ?**

**Andre-Rosewood: Is a good friend and trustworthy individual.**

**Beck-Camden Beach: ?**

**Jade-Rosewood: Is on good terms and a decent friend. They have a flirtationship but whether or not they want anymore is unknown.**

**Cat-Camden Beach: ?**

**What is the most important thing to your character when taking on the cops: Using brute force to take down the cops rather than just avoid them. Has a good eye for narrowly avoiding the heavy Rhino SUV.**


	2. AUTHORS NOTESUPDATE

**AUTHORS NOTE/UPDATE**

**The following characters are officially in Most Wanted:**

**Ambrosius "Ambro" Vincent Carlquist [Rosewood]**

**Rashad "Shad" Nichols [Rosewood]**

**Liam Parker Moreau [Rockport City]**

**Skylar Jordan Winters [Camden Beach]**

**Pheobe "Fee" Marina Rodnick [Camden Beach]**

**Ryanna Chadwick [Rosewood]**

**& Marcus Alagan [Rockport City]**

**The following listed below are the districts and junctions of each of the three main boroughs:**

**[Rosewood]**

**Downtown Rosewood**

**Heritage Heights**

**Petersburg**

**Rosewood College Campus**

**Highlander Stadium**

**Highway 99**

**[Camden Beach]**

**Gray Point**

**Point Camden**

**Ocean Hills**

**Masterson Naval Shipyard**

**[Downtown Rockport] (Actual city)**

**These are the locations that are in the game and will be used to cover major parts of the story. Each chapter will cover at least one characters POV and will provide a personal insight of whats going on in their minds. So with all this out of the way... Let me get started on chapter 1! Also if you have any additional details to share you can send me a message and I will get on it asap!**


	3. Chapter 1: Wheels of Destiny

**Sigh well finally I have the first chapter done here and I hope you all read, review and like it :) well since there really isnt a decent intro needed here, lets get into it...**

**OH! I almost forgot to thank everyone who entered the contest and submitted great characters for me to work with. Some of them Ive 'met' before and others are new to me so from the bottom of my heart thank you and I hope I do them justice.**

**Chapter 1: Wheels of Destiny part 1**

_Rockport..._

_The great city of Rockport..._

_There are so many reasons why it is so great. The stadium that is home to the 16 time world baseball champion Knights. The Magnificent College campus of Rockport University. The small forest region who's beauty is unmatched by any other in the world._

_All great... But not the reasons these seven came for..._

_No, it was the thrill, the chase, the speed, and most importantly the race._

_Each of these seven were destined for greatness. Destined for far more than what the eyes could see._

_One came for the imfamous crown of Blacklist King while another came for revenge._

_Some came to escape the past and start anew, while others felt the need to cement a legacy._

_The ability to surpass their own limitations, and the chance for love..._

_...and perhaps the ultimate reason is..._

_The need for speed!_

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Im Chase Young here with an urgent news brief!" the news reporter announced. "Today at 6:39 pm, a group of 15 street racers were released from the Rockport Federal Prison. There names are: Ho Seun, Vince Kilic, Victor Vasquez, Isabel Diaz, Lou Park, Karl Smit, Eugene James, "Jewels" Barrett, Kira Nakazato, Hector Domingo, Wes Allen, Joe Vega, Ronald McCrea, Toru Sato, and finally "Razor" Callahan... These 15 were incacerated under the federal charges of being the top 15 most wanted racers in Rockport. However, due to a seemingly unknown lawyer, they were found innocent of any and all charges and later released. and in other news-!"

The television clicked off leaving a lone figure sitting in the cold blackness.

"So..." she licked her lips into a seductive smirk. "The Blacklist has returned...?"

The woman stood to her feet and walked towards the kitchen that had a dimmed light showing over the stove top. The clacking of her combat boots stopped when she turned to the phone mounted on the wall. She dialed a series of numbers and let the dialtone do its job. After a few rings, her intended target picked up.

"Hello?" the young man answered sounding a bit tired.

"You sleep?" there was a bit of concern in her voice.

"Naw, I just finished putting the finishing touches on my ride..." he yawned loudly enough to signal that she needed to say what was need to be said before he passed out.

"Look, dre? We gotta situation... Razor and the others were let out of the slammer today."

"...W-What? How'd that happen?" Andre nearly yelled. "Razor was serving a life sentence because of the bounty on his head! That's not counting the cost of the state he owes!"

"Well, he got off scott free and the guy that beat him has been gone for years... So I suggest you stop wonking out and tell Trina to do some scouting tomorrow for some new drivers."

"..."

"Andre?" the pause continued. "Andre?"

nothing...

"ANDRE!"

"Huh? Wha?"

Jade pinched the bridge of her nose in a mix of frustration at her best friend and herself.

"Nevermind, I'll do it myself... Good night dre."

she hung up the phone and prepared to do what was needed tomorrow.

* * *

**[Rosewood Story]**

"Well well... Well! What have we here?" a cocky police officer boasted as he approached two cars that were surrounded by police units. "Some up and coming race punks thinking they can just mosey on into my city and illegally race..."

He stepped in between the two vehicles and bent over slightly; observing the seemingly captured drivers.

"To my left, I spy a '76 Ford Mustang Shelby... Ooohooowhee! A classic. And with Neon green paint and dark purple vinyl!" The fair skinned young man inside laid his head back in frustration letting his strawberry blond hair fall back with him.

The officer grinned widely as he looked over to the other car.

"...And to my right. I see a Mitsubishi Lancer? Oh man, did I hit the jackpot!" He continued to eye the Jungle green and black tribal designed car when his eyes rested on the two individuals inside. The driver was a dark skinned young man with semi medium length dreadlocks. He had his head pressed against the steering wheel and appeared to be muttering something to himself. In the passengers seat sat a slightly younger girl who just glared at the officer. Her fair skin and clothing let him know that she was either a goth or punk.

"Im Sergeant Colt... and I'll be escorting you all to the Rosewood Precinct of the Rockport Police Department..." the man announced in a mocking form of a british accent. "And maybe my place for you sexy..."

The 'goth' girl looked at the Sergeant in utter disgust as he licked his lips lustfully and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Stay away, from her jackass!"

The girl quickly turned her gaze back to the dark skinned man. She motioned for him to keep quiet but saw in his eyes a burning hatred that was boiling inside of him.

"Rashad...please, no..." she whispered in a desperate tone.

But Rashad's scowl turned to a slight smirk as he noticed the officer's smile disappear, leaving a wicked glare in its place.

"What did you just say, boy?"

"You heard me... "officer"..." he plastered a fake smile earning a tiny giggle from the girl.

Sergeant Colt's face was red as a tomato now but instead of blowing his top, he took in a deep breath and replastered his signature grin. "Well Rashad... I guess you get be the first one I get to arrest today." he let out a light chuckle then winked at the girl again much to her chagrin.

"Please, step out of the car and sprea-"

Before he could finish his 'request', the sound of colliding police cars roared in everyone's ears. Everyone's attetion was now towards the flaming wreckage before them.

"What the blazes?" just then the sound of roaring engines echoed in Seargent Colts ears. "Hey! What are you-?"

Before he could finish his sentence, both cars sped off knocking the officer to the ground hard.

"Ha ha... That was awesome!" the girl whooped as they sped off. "Thanks again Ambro!"

"Anytime! Now lets-" he was cut off by his mini computer beeping. "Huh?"

"Hello?" the feminine voice "Anyone there?"

"Hey yeah, Im Ambro and the other driver in Rashad! Who is this?"

"I'll tell you when you arrive..."

Both drivers stared at their respective computers; confusion etched deep on their faces.

"Wait a minute... Arrive where?" Rashad asked impatiantly.

"I think you should turn right, Shad..." the girl pointed ahead at a heavy road block.

Both cars came to a screeching halt as a girl stepped out of her car. Her brown/blond streaked hair came a little past her shoulder as she swayed her hips with each step she took. Her glossed lips shined from the light of the cars headlights as she placed both hands on her hips and motioned for them to head towards a garage that looked like it could house at least 4 cars. The two drivers exchanged skeptical looks before complying to the womans gesture.

They pulled up inside the wornout building only to find the place actually decent. It was junky but not to the point where it wasnt livable. After shutting off the engines, They were approached by two people who appeared to be somewhat friendly. The boy appeared to be about 6'1" and had dreadlocks that were much longer than Rashad's. He had a relaxed smirk that didnt give off any cause for alarm. The girl next to him had raven hair with blue/green streaks. Her piercing blue eyes sent a spark deep in Ambrosious's soul.

"Well well... look what the cat dragged in..." the girl smirked as the garage door opened again. "Oh... apparently Trina..."

"Okay, so anyone wanna explain what the heck is going on here?" Rashad asked not letting his glare go.

"Relax, Killer..." Trina stroked his cheek as she past him and joining the other two. "You're here because of your racing skills."

"Exactly!" Andre interupted. "You guys need to rest though and we'll explain tomorrow but Im sure you all wont want to leave since the warrent for you guys wont be cleared until tomorrow evening at the earliest."

"So what do you suppose we do?" the girl asked clearly annoyed.

'Well, Ryanna..." Andre started walking towards her and grabbed her right hand gently. "You and Ambro can crash her with me and Jade while-"

"Whoa! Who said Im leaving my sister with you, lover boy?" Rashad yelled out.

"Relax, she'll have my room and Jade & your friend can work out their sleeping arrangements." Andre calmly stated. "I promise there will be no funny business..."

Ryanna hugged her brother and whispered something in his ear that managed to change his mood instantly.

"Sigh... Okay so..." he scratched the back of his head as his gaze met Trina.

"You get to room with the GREATEST driver out of the three of us!" the girl praised as she wrapped her arms around his right one. "Consider yourself lucky!" she playfully warned.

Groaning, he reluctantly left the garage with her still clinging to his arm.

"Jade, mind showing our guest where he'll be sleeping? I want to make sure that Ryanna is comfortable."

He took her hand again and gently placed his lips to the back of it causing her to blush immensely as he led her to where she would be sleeping.

**Petersburg**

Rashad pulled up behind Trina's pink/white Lamborghini Gallardo behind the garage. The sun was nearly gone so the cold had begun to set in. As he got out he noticed that Trina was shivering so he took off his brown hoodie and attempted to wrap it around her but she had rudely rejected it calling it a 'hooded rag'. By the time he had gotten settled in on the couch outside, he had already made a clear assumption of what to expect: Pure Vanity. After all he only seemed to catch her wearing designer prada and luis vuton outfits and Fazinni boots. He had made up his mind that she didnt like him and vice versa.

"Hey, Shadow... time to eat!"

"Boy, this is gonna fun..." he pushed off of the couch and headed towards the makeshift 'kitchen' expecting a glammed up girl with a effed up meal but what he saw caught him completely off guard.

**Well thank you all and I hope you all enjoyed this short but sweet chapter. I decided to touch on the Rosewood crew first then in the next chapters i will focus on the Camden Beach racers then the Downtown Rockport crew. well read and review me your thoughts... and shout out to Tabyylynn I hope you like how i made Ryanna the sister to Rashad...**


	4. Chapter 2: Polar Opposites

**Well I recieved some great reviews from a few people who enjoyed this story so I decided to put up another chapter immediately. I also want to give a shout out to the following:**

**Tabyylynn- for letting me use her character as a younger sister (and trust me there will be a deep back story surrounding it)  
QueenOfPie  
Silverstone007  
ThePhantomFox  
The New Era Of Cute &  
K. - for letting me use your characters for my story.  
****I decided to touch just a tiny bit on the events of the last chapter first before I go into the next Borough (Camden Beach). So for all of you who enjoy this story, without further ado, here is the next edition of Most Wanted!**

_**Previously:**_

_**In the City of Rockport, some major events have occured. The first being the release of every Blacklist member from the Downtown Rockport prison. Meanwhile, the second incident took place in Rosewood where Ambrosius "Ambro", Ryanna, and Rashad were all saved from being incarcerated by the trio of Andre Harris, Trina Vega, and Jade West. Finally, after escaping capture, the three were taken to seperate safehouses [Ryanna & Ambro staying with Andre and Jade/ Rashad staying with Trina] And just when Rashad thought he had been through it all, he gets one more shock before the night is out.**_

**Chapter 2: Polar Opposite**

**[Rosewood]**

Rashad had just walked into something he'd never expected to see. Standing before him was a dressed down Trina wearing pink and white jogging pants and a simple T-shirt and while her hair still looked somewhat luxurious, it was done up in a slightly messy ponytail. All of her superficial make-up was no where in sight on her face instead replaced with a simple touch of apple scented lip gloss, and a touch of light purple eyeshadow. She turned to him noticing his aback expression and giggled as she finished pouring what appeared to be noodles into a large bowl.

"You can close your mouth now, shadow..." she smiled not taking her eyes off of the dish in front of her. "You'll catch flies that way."

Snapping back to reality, Rashad did his best to appear upset at the apparent new nickname.

"It's just Shad..." he muttered just enough to not sound completely like an stuck up jerk.

What happened next caught him by surprise. Trina finished stirring and walked over to him; invading his personal space.

"But I think... the name Shadow sounds... much sexier." she whispered in his ear.

Now Rashad was completely vunerable. His heart was racing at the slightest touch she gave him. Her apple scented lips sent his thoughts spiralling out of control. He dared to look into her hazel brown eyes seeing that her face was stained pink. He never felt this way around anyone; especially a stranger. There lips were mere millimeters apart when a small groan shook him out of the lustful fantasy that he had envisioned.

"Im sorry..." she whispered. "I just cant do this again..."

Confusion once again settled on his face.

"Do what again?"

"Sleep with you... just to get you to stay." her trembling voice must've struck a nerve because Rashad just couldnt find the heart to be upset even though he knew he would be justified in doing so.

"Why? I already agreed to stay and hear what you all wanted to talk about..."

She began to sob quietly as he wrapped his arms around her in empathy.

"J-Jade said that if I wanted you to stay with me... here... then I would have to sleep with you and 'show you a good time'..."

Rashad walked her slowly to the couch and laid back letting her rest on his chest. Her sobbing had been reduced to a few sniffles and low groaning of frustration.

"Look, Trina youre a very attractive girl and I wouldnt mind staying here with you... I was just upset that I was being seperated from my baby sister... She's all I have left of my family..."

She looked up and gave him a sad smile.

"How exactly are you two related? If you dont mind me asking..."

He chuckled and kissed her forehead out of instinct.

"Well its a long story... One that may take all night." he warned.

"I think I have time.." she giggled as she planted a soft kiss on his cheek earning a slight tint of red to creep on his face.

* * *

**Camden beach**

The smell of the ocean was so intoxicating... The wind blowing through her hair was exhilerating... The cawing of the sea gulls in the morning was music to her ears... I know what youre thinking. The romance between two lovers intertwined in a fountain of emotional bliss, right? Well, unless you count the roaring engines and blaring sirens of police cars as romantic, youre dead wrong.

"Attention driver! Pull your vehicle immediately or we will be forced to take you down by force!"

The roaring engines and megaphones were more than enough to get Pheobe Marina Rodnick's blood pumping. The officer somehow managed to pull up on her right side while barely avoiding the incoming traffic ahead.

Rolling down his window, he stuck his head out and began to yell at the top of his lungs.

"Hey! Pull over, NOW!"

"..."

"Hey! What are you deaf?"

She turned her head just enough for him to see her pupil-less eyes while still remaining focused on her surroundings. "What do you think?" she giggled. This sent a wave of shock and awe through the officer who decided to duck back into the car.

"All remaining units... This chase is now condition 4! I want spike strips everywhere north of my position! Do you copy?"

"Roger that... Spikes are on your left make sure to push the target near them when you arrive to the bridge." a female officer relayed back.

A wicked grin appeared on the man's face. "Excellent! She cant see whats on the road so we can just continue this pursuit until she runs over the strips and she'll be done..."

However, when he gazed over at the girl, he noticed she had a devilish smirk etched over her face.

All of a sudden, an all white Mercedez Benz hit the police car from behind forcing the driver to lose control. In the midst of this, Pheobe slowed down as the police car swerved slightly in front of her until it hit the spikes that were originally meant for her. She Turned up the throttle, and hit the NoS just before hitting the back of the car causing her Old Style Honda Civc to pop a wheelie and drive right over the entire road block while the now dented Mercedez smashed through the remaining three police cars that formed the other half of the blockade.

"Ha Ha! Later losers... the mysterious girl snickered as both vehicles sped off into the distance.

"Thanks, Skylar..." Phoebe took a sharp breath signalling that her calm demeaner was slightly an act. "I thought I was done for with the spike trap they'd set up."

"No problem, Fee... What are friends for?" she playfully asked. "Seriously, though lets head home before more backup shows up..."

"Agreed..." Pheobe whispered. "I've had enough fun for today..."

**Carnival Garage**

After about 10 minutes of driving, Skylar and Pheobe finally pulled into their safehouse near the carnival. Once the garage doors were closed, both girls were bombarded by their two unhappy roommates.

"Where have you been?" a familiar red-head yelled as she nearly tackled the blind girl. "I was worried sick about you!"

"Cat relax..." said the guy with the seemingly perfect hair. He flashed her a care-free smile before directing his attention to a blushing Skylar. "Why dont you help Phoebe to her room and get some rest? We gotta busy day tomorrow..."

"KK!" almost immediately her gloomy disposition was no longer in existance. She grabbed Fee's hands and bounced all the way to the back while reciting one of her many stories about her weird brother. "One time my brother poured cleaning products-"

"Wow! Is Cat Bi-polar or what?" Skylar giggled trying to draw Beck's piercing glare from her.

"What did you two do?" he asked in a dark tone.

Putting on her best mock appalled look, she gasped causing him to roll his eyes. "We did nothing but go to the pier and enjoy a tan..."

"Really?" he grabbed her arms as a low growl escaped his lips. "Do you think Im an idiot? I heard the police scanner! You two were out joy riding again. Only this time, the Heavy Rhino Units were tailing you two! Are you fucking stupid?"

Suddenly, tears began to pour out of her eyes. Witnessing this, Beck knew that he let his anger get the better of him... He loosened his grip until his own arms were by his side. Averting his eyes so that he didnt have to watch the pain he caused her, he began to open his mouth only to have Skylar jump into a strong hug; sobbing into his leather jacket.

"Im sorry okay?" she yelled in a mix of anger and fear. "I just... I-I just..."

Beck tightened his arms around her just a little as to avoid squishing her.

"Im sorry too... I didnt mean to yell. I was just worried that you were going to get caught this time. And then with Pheobe... I was scared that I'd lose you two... Cat was nearly bawling when she heard that you guys were involved in a condition 4 chase."

"It's okay, I shouldve taken care of her better..."

"Dont worry... Now lets get some rest... we gotta long day ahead."

She nodded and after pushing her platinum blond hair and adjusting her white hoodie, she walked past him stealing one more glance before disappearing to her room. Beck was about to follow when he recieved an email on his laptop. Logging into his account, he clicked on the first message.

**Subject: Trouble **

**Sender: Trina Vega (TooTalented_Princess)**

**Recipient: Beck Oliver ( Mr_PerfectHair)**

**Hey, are you awake? I Need to talk to you... It's important...**

Usually, he didnt respond to her email, given her 'reputation' and all but this sounded urgent. So he did the one thing he swore never to do... respond to her message.

**Subject: Re:Trouble**

**Sender: Mr_PerfectHair**

**Recipient: TooTalented_Princess**

**Hey, whats wrong? I hope this isnt some game to get with me again... I already told you, Im interested in Sky- Someone else...**

He sent the message and laid back in the seat. Within 5 minutes his computer beeped again.

**Subject: Re:Re: Trouble**

**Sender: TooTalented_Princess**

**Recipient: Mr_PerfectHair**

**No! It's someone else... I just met this guy who is spending the night with me and I think that I might be... **

Beck was wondering what was on Trina mind and continued reading.

**I might be in love with this guy...**

Clicking on the link, he saw a picture of a sleeping Rashad with Trina laying on him and smiling. It wasnt a seductive, or lustful, it was a genuine smile... Beck decided to send a seperate message...

**Subject: Wow**

**Sender: Mr_PerfectHair**

**Recipient: TooTalented_Princess**

**Congratulations... I think if you really want this guy then all I can say is be yourself... If you decided that he is the one for you then dont act like what everyone expects you to be and dont keep any secrets from him... Go for it, Tri!**

* * *

**Rosewood/Trina's Safe House**

After recieving and reading the message, Trina sent a thank you message and then walked back to the couch exhausted. She gently laid back against a sleeping Rashad and just let her mind become filled with dreams of what could happen...

**Okay so Chapter 2 is officially done here... and I hope that this is sufficient enough until after I take care of the Downtown Rockport gang in the next chapter. Btw check out the poll on my profile and send in your votes asap so that I can know whether or not to get started on the smut chapter(s)... so again this is KenshinFox signing off until next time and read and review for a summer sweet cookie!**


	5. Chapter 3: Rise and Shine

**Well well... it seems that the votes are really pouring in! The voting is officially closed for the smut chapter poll. However, I will say this... Thank you all for the love and support so far for each character and their respective 'partners'. Now on to the next installment of Most Wanted!**

**Previously on Most Wanted...**

**The sun, surf, and beauty of Camden Beach could only play a supporting role to the leading ladies Pheobe, and Skylar who managed to ruffle up the boys of the law. By merely showing their reputable skills, both girls were pursued by the second toughest police squad in the entire city which did not sit well with Beck and Cat who chastized them both for their immature and reckless actions. Also, it seems that a certain"A-List" driver has felt Cupids arrow... How will this all play out?**

**Chapter 3: Rise and Shine**

"Tori Vega and Robbie Shapiro?" a stern voice boomed.

The half Latina girl and Jewish boy stood up from their seat within the confines of the holding cell. Tori gripped the bars as she made eye-contact with the officer in front of her. He had tan skin and somewhat unruly hair that rested under his police cap.

"Follow me..." he opened the cell door and watched as both captives walked out. "This way."

"Where are we going?" Robbie whispered as they past several other police officers who glared back in response

"That shouldnt concern you!" The officer's voice sent a shockwave of nerves through both Robbie & Tori who thought it best to keep quiet.

After about 5 minutes of walking, they both noticed the presence of the city. The smell of hotdogs, the hustle and bustle of the residents and business men and women, even the sounds of car horns blaring in the distance was enough to tell them that something was afoot.

"Okay..." the officer in question broke the silence. "...We're cleared..."

He removed the cap letting his already messy hair fall past his shoulder and pulled off the uniform top, revealing a blue Pulp Fiction T-shirt underneath.

"Wait? What's going on here?" Tori asked raising an eyebrow in skepticism.

"No time, we gotta bolt now or else it's back to the slammer for all of us!" the boy ran off towards a Grey Ford Mustang Shelby GT 500 with black racing stripes. "Hop in!"

Tori and Robbie complied with little delay. Once inside, the young man zoomed out of the parking garage at nearly 100mph without hitting a single police vehicle. His expert timing and judgement were being exhibited earning a smirk from Tori.

"Well?" she teased as they suddenly flew past a garbage truck. He looked over at her trying to figure out what she meant by the simple word. "Don't I get to know my 'knight in shining armor's name?" she batted her eyelashes earning a slight tint of pink to surface on the guy's face.

"Oh... Im um... Liam, Mon Cherie'." he stammered as he made a sharp turn onto the highway.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Liam..."

"Moreau." Robbie interupted with a look of pure shock. "You're Liam Moreau!"

"Robbie? How do you know this?" Tori raised a questionable eyebrow at the curly haired man.

"Duh, look at the tattoo under his shirt, Tori."

The latina gazed at the left side of Liam's shirt and sure enough their was the Moreau symbol tattooed on his upper arm.

"You're a legend! An Icon!" Robbie sputtered out in a mix of joy and shock. "You were the top racer in Palmont City!"

Liam could only chuckle when out of no where, he eyed three pursuit vehicles tailing hi. With a chuckle, a nod to Robbie and a wink towards Tori, he did what he was known for... Shifting gears he zoomed past traffic, zig-zagged through rows of cars and buses only to somehow reach a dead end.

"Um... Liam?" Robbie poked his shoulder repeatedly.

"Yes... Robbie...?" he answered annoyed more than anything.

"Would you mind telling us..." he sat back in a mockingly calm demeanor. "...How we are gonna get past those Heavy Rhino Units ahead of us?"

Liam turned his focus back onto the street ahead and sure enough there were at least 6 large SUV's in a double row. Spike strips were set behind the rows of units.

"Looks like the only way to go is up..." Liam allowed a wide grin to creep along his face as Tori and Robbie exchange somewhat bewildered and confused glances at each other.

Out of nowhere, another vehicle only this one was a black 67' Charger with blue rims which came to a heavy screeching halt, allowing the car to get low enough from Liam's Mustang to get on the hood and leap over the entire road block. Once they made it over, both cars sped off in their respective directions leaving Tori and Robbie stunned and scared straight.

"Ha ha thank you Marcus for that assist!" Liam roared in a fit of laughter.

"Anytime, man... Hey meet me over by the garage under the bridge. You and your friends can crash there." the mysterious boy announced over the computer system.

"Okay we'll meet you there..." Liam responded before shutting off the communication link.

It was about 10 minutes later when they all arrived inside the safe house. Robbie was the first one to head inside given the circumstances of what happened earlier. His anticipation was shortlived when he ran into a familiar African American.

"M-Marcus? Is that you?" Robbie yelled out in realization.

"Robbie?" Marcus yelled out.

Both men ran and embraced in a fist pound then a friendly hug.

"You guys know each other?" Tori raised an eyebrow at the scene unfolding before her and Liam who had just finished closing the Garage door.

"Yeah, we were best friends in the orphanage..." Robbie lowered his voice.

Suddenly Tori's phone beeped. She flipped it open seeing that she had 4 new text messages.

**From: Jade**

**Yo Vega, Meeting at the Ferris Wheel near Beck's garage... Dont tell your sister!**

She checked the next one.

**From: Cat**

**I just heard that we have a meeting tonight! One time my brother-**

Tori clicked over to the next message.

**From: Trina**

**Met someone today! What do you think?**

Tori opened the attachment and saw a picture of a young african american male sleeping soundly o her couch in a black t-shirt that hugged his body.

She decided to send a reply.

**To: Trina**

**He looks cute... just dont ruin it by being overly dramatic. He looks like a keeper :)**

Finally the last message was actually a voice mail but it shocked her the most.

"Hey toots... remember me?" her eyes shot open in utter terror. "Yea... its your boy Razor... Guess what! I just got out with a 'clean' slate. Hope to see you soon babe. Later."

She put down the phone; her eyes never breaking their gaze on the wall. It took Robbie a few snaps to get hr to react to the world around her.

"Tori? What's wrong?" he gave her a look of worry.

She opened her mouth but nothing came out except:

"Razor..."


	6. Chapter 4: Feed My Addiction

**The results are in! The winner(s) are as followed:**

**1st place- Trina/Oc (41%)  
2nd place- Jade/Oc (25%)  
3rd place [tied]- Tori/Oc, Beck/Oc, Cat/Oc, No (8%)  
Last place [tied]- Andre/Oc, & Robbie/Oc (0%)**

**I will definately make a smut scene for the first and second place winners of the poll. I will also make a possible love or extended friendship scene for the 3rd place winners. I would like to thank everyone who continues to support this fic and I will continue to add new chapters as soon as I can. Now back to Most Wanted!**

**Chapter 4: Feed My Addiction**

**Camden Beach- Boardwalk**

The moon created a perfect setting of peace and romance just past the ferris wheel that glowed majestically in the night. Ryanna, Andre, Jade, and Ambro decided to take a walk around the area just to take in the sights.

"Wow it really is a perfect night, huh?" Andre thought aloud.

"What's so perfect about it?" Jade retorted trying to ruin the mood already. Unfortunately, she failed as Andre simply chuckled while holding Ryanna's hand. Over the past week the two had grown relatively close, and by close...

"Dre?" she pouted.

"Yes... My little Punk Goddess?" he kissed her nose earning him a giggle in response.

"When can we go on the ferris wheel?" she gave him her world famous puppy dog pout.

"Soon... Jade and I just have to meet someone here first and then Im all yours."

Jade rolled her eyes at the sight of love. She had never been one to be jealous of Andre's relationships but this time felt different. No she wasnt attracted to him like that but the fact of having someone to call your own was something she had abandoned long ago back when she was with:

"Beck..." she tapped Andre's shoulder to get his attention.

The boy mentioned came into view past a few of the couples who were enjoying cotton candy or making out in plain sight.

"Er- Ryan? I gotta go over there for a second with Jade. Can you wait with Ambro here until I come back?"

He recieved a slight scowl and a playful hit to the arm.

"Im NOT a 3 year old, Andre... I'll wait for you to come back." she kissed his cheek then sat down on one of the park benches with her new friend who appeared to be deep in thought.

* * *

**Camden Beach- Beck/Cat's Safehouse**

"So you two made it..." Beck gave the two a simple grin until he began to look around. "Where's Trina?"

Andre looked directly at Jade who, as if on cue, looked away like an innocent school girl.

"Jade..."

"What? I dont know what happened to her." she gave a sinister grin.

"Yes you do! You ALWAYS 'forget' to tell Trina about these meetings!" Tori interjected trying to surpress any rage that could become unleashed.

"You ALWAYS 'forget to tell Trina about these meetings!" Jade mocked Tori earning a slight chuckle from her partner.

Tori was seething. "I dont talk like a movie star from the 1940's!" This only got her a seductively raised eyebrow from the goth chick.

Beck decided to interfere for the sake of the group.

"Anyways, you all know why you're here..." he started. "About a week ago, Razor and the other Blacklist members were released from prison with a clean slate. Now, I dont know how this happened, but I do know that we're going to have to do everything possible to keep them from reclaiming their former spots on the list."

"One time my brother was on the list..." Everyone stared at Cat in astonishment. "...but it was for detention in the 5th grade..."

Andre pinched the bridge of his nose. Beck rolled his eyes with a slight smirk. Tori & Robbie looked at each other with confused expressions while Jade simply handed the red-head a piece of candy."

"YAAAY!" she giggled.

"Anyways..." Beck continued. "Im not sure how they're gonna attempt to get their spots back but I need you all to keep tabs on the drivers in your respective boroughs... It's not nearly enough but it'll have to suffice until we can enlists others."

"What about Fee and Sky?" Cat blurted between bites of her chewy candy.

"Hey, you know what?" Jade quickly added in. "We gotta few guys with us who can drive. Two of them are here with Andre and I while the other one is with the 'other' Vega..."

"Why do you insist on pissing me off, Jade..." Robbie had to hold Tori back to keep her from maiming the smirking goth.

"Besides we got a couple of guys in Rockport right now who can help us take them down." the geek emphasized.

Beck smiled at the news he was hearing.

"Okay then... We'll enlist the guys and girls that are with us to help take down Razor and the others."

Tori tensed up at the mere mention of the name.

"Hey, Tors? You okay, muchacha?"

Andre was never one to ignore Tori's body language; even the unnoticable ones.

"Huh? Oh yeah, Im fine!" she put on a fake smile. "Never bette-."

"She gotta call from Razor..." Robbie admitted. "She was pretty shaken up."

Beck and the others (including Jade) knew the history of Tori and Razor. It was an abusive one at that. Between the random beatings and the sexual escapades with random fan girls, Tori was a complete wreck. However, no matter how many times she had broken up with him, Tori always ended up back in his bed. Andre and the others finally stepped in when she admitted everything including the multiple rapings by him. They set up a 'winner take all' race for the number one spot on the Blacklist only have Razor arrested once he came in second to Beck. Even Jade knew that this was no laughing matter.

"Well..." Beck scratched the back of his head. "Keep us posted Tori and we'll transfer you over here or to Rosewood..."

"No! One Vega is enough-!"

Jade was quickly silenced by the imminent glares from everyone including Cat.

"Nevermind..." she muttered before walking away back towards the ferris wheel with Andre in tow.

"Well looks like this meeting is over..." Beck concluded. "Let's get some rest and put this plan into action tomorrow asap."

Everyone agreed and hopped into their respective vehicles and left the scene. Beck and Cat headed inside the garage hoping to get a good nights rest.

* * *

**Camden Beach- Boardwalk**

"What's wrong?"

Ambrosius was caught off guard. He wasnt mentally aware of anything that was going on. Quickly, he did the best thing he could do in that situation.

"Huh? What are you talking about? I dont like her!" the pink on his face gave Ryanna more than enough clues to know what he was referring to.

"You like her..." she whispered while poking his arm. "You like Jade."

"Wha-?"

"Who likes Jade?"

Speaking of the devil herself.

"Nothing, just some friendly teasing is ALL!" he shot a pretend death glare at Ryanna who only shrugged and laughed.

"Oh yeah sure... Ambro over here DEFINATELY doesnt have a thing for you Jade!" she stuck her tongue out.

Ambrosius was stammering which only seemed to make Jade that much more annoyed given the situation that just occured.

"Well I wouldnt want to be with a spineless jelly-fish anyways!" she yelled before heading towards her Black and Blue striped Viper.

Andre and Ryanna watched in shock as Jade pulled off into the night leaving Ambro speechless and embarrassed. Suddenly it happened.

The whispers.

The humiliation.

The few laughs.

The jokes heard behind his back.

It all became the fuel that lit flame inside of him as he made a mad dash for his car. Hopping in, he pulled out of the parking lot and pursued the Viper while flying through traffic. He now had only one this on his mind.

REVENGE...

* * *

**Rosewood- Trina/Rashad safehouse**

"Dammit! They did it again!" Trina was bawling.

"Who did what?" Rashad just came from underneath his Mitsubishi Lancer with a confused stare at the girl.

"Huh? Oh... It's nothing really." she swiftly wiped her tears and put on the fakest smile she could muster up.

Now standing, Rashad walked up to her and smiled softly.

"Okay, how about we make a deal..." Trina raised an eyebrow in interest and curiousity. "You tell me what's wrong, and I'll tell you two of my darkest secrets. That way you'll have 1-up on me..." he chuckled.

Trina was now blushing profusely but nodded at him.

"Well..." she started. "Jade, Andre, and I are supposed to be the top racers in Rosewood. We represent the new Blacklist, a secret group of the top 15 most wanted racers in Rockport." she swallowed before opening her mouth again. "When this guy Razor, the former #1 was arrested, a few of my 'friends' and my sister were given the title of Blacklist racers. I was..." she choked back the tears. "...#15."

Rashad looked confused. "How in the hell are you #15? This past week I saw you smoke like 3 serious racers with little to no effort!"

"Well it was Jade, really..." she was in charge of assigning the ranks. "The rest is self-explanitory..."

Trina looked down, quickly averting her eyes from Rashad's in shame. He could only think of what was told to him. Blacklist. Others like Trina. How did he fit into all of this.

"I know what you're thinking..." He snapped out of his thoughts. "...You think Im a joke... A possible easy girl who hides behind glammor only to be revealed as a sham... a wash-up... a-."

Her 'speech' was interupted by Rashad's lips crashing into hers. Her mind was being blown as she kissed back. The way he held her. The gentle force of his lips on hers. The passion behind it. She was hooked. When they finally pulled apart for some air, Trina tried to make sense of all of this.

"Wha- What was-?"

"That was my first secret..." he whispered.

Nothing more needed to be said. As he directed her to the couch. She shook her head and led him to her room.

Within seconds, they both were completely undressed and passionately making out.

"Oh... oh my gosh! Are you sure you wanna-?"

He silenced her again with his soft lips. His hands exploring her body as her's did the same.

Once the kiss was broken, the only thing she remembered were the three words she was told would never be told to her:

"I love you... Trina Vega..."

"I- I love.. you too.

After that she felt her virginity being claimed and the rest was a blur.

* * *

**Rosewood- Jade/Andre's Safehouse**

Guilty.

Alone.

Hurt.

Remorseful.

All these feelings were barely the tip of the iceberg of emotions swimming in Jade's mind and heart. She had been so closed up that she had forgotten what it was like to feel... She laid in her room staring at the ceiling when the slamming of the garage door jolted her out of her thoughts. Now back in pissed mode she stormed out of her room only to see an irate Ambrosius.

"What the hell is wrong with yo-!"

"Shut up!" The pure smoldering fury forced Jade into a position she hadnt been in since she was a child.

She slowly backed away as the latter of the two inched closer to her.

"You humiliated me... In front of everyone!" his piercing glare never leaving her seemingly helpless gaze.

Soon she was backed into a corner. Trapped between a rock and an extremely hard place. She was about to break down completely when she noticed that amidst his rage, he was crying. The tears of pain and hurt were flowing like niagra falls showing for the first time since he entered the garage, that he was human again. Jade had finally made up in her mind that she was going to take a risk... She did what no one, not even herself could've predicted.

She kissed him...

She wrapped her arms around him and made it deeper. It wasnt until she felt his arms around her waist, that she fully realized consciously what she was doing. She felt fireworks as each second passed by. No longer did her inhibitions matter and no longer did she feel alone...

Releasing the gestures, both of them stared wide-eyed at the other trying to make sense of what had just occured.

"Why? Why did you kiss me back?" she managed to eke out.

He only shrugged. "Guess Ryanna was right." She cocked an eyebrow up in skepticism. "I am in love with you, Jade."

She held his hand and pulled him into her room locking the door behind her.

"You can sleep here tonight while we... sort out our feelings..." she winked seductively at him. "Tomorrow though we have business to discuss."

He chuckled as he gently pecked her lips. "Sounds good to me."

**Wow, this chapter literally drained me mentally. Done worry though the two smut scenes will be posted soon so dont worry. Oh and thank you all for reviewing and voting. I hope to reach at least 25 or 30 reviews for this chapter so here's hoping. Finally I would like to address some things. 1. the title feed my addiction is actually on the game soundtrack for Need for Speed Most Wanted. Two I already have the remaining characters stories in the works as we speak so no worries. READ AND REVIEW!**


	7. Contest! Contest!

**I would like to address just a few things for those who love this story as much as I enjoy writing it. Thank you all for the lovely reviews and support of this fic! I am also announcing a One-shot contest based on the characters in this story. It can be any rating from Teen to Mature. It must revolve around any two characters from this story and nothing is off limits. It must be a form of romance as well. If you will be entering then send me a message with the following information:**

**Title  
Characters (2+)  
and Rating**

**I will be judging based on originality so be creative, dont shy away from taking risk with your story and just have fun! Thank you! I will only be accepting messages not reviews for this contest. **


	8. Chapter 5: What went on Part 1

**Now with all the formalities taken care of, we can now proceed to the main event! That's right ladies and gentlemen, it is time for the smut scene! *crowd cheers* Thank You, thank you! Now for those who havent been caught up with the story so far:**

**Trina Vega was once again excommunicated by Jade pertaining to the important meeting to discuss a plan of action against the original Black List 15. While a plan had been formed and agreed upon, the emotions of said Jade West overflowed accidentally against Ambrosius who later confronted her. What resulted from these two seperate incidents was one simple gesture...**

**Please note that this is a sub-chapter not an official chapter pertaining to the full basis of the story.**

**Chapter 5: What went on... part 1**

**Trina/Rashad's Garage 5:34 am**

"Guys?" Andre whispered as he and Ryanna quietly walked in to the semi-glammed up garage. "You two here?"

Ryanna tapped him on the shoulder.

"I'll go check in the back while you take the front." she ordered only to recieve a snicker from her boyfriend. "What?"

"You REALLY want me to take the front?" he wiggled his eyebrows.

Ryanna felt the hot pink creeping along her face.

"That's not what I meant, Andre..." she playfully scolded.

After a quick shrug, she decided to check the only other room in the building. What happened next was... well... to be expected. A loud shriek echoed throughout he garage.

Rushing in like a whirlwind, Andre turned the corner to find the source and reason for Ryanna's terror induced shriek.

* * *

**Jade's Room**

"Knock knock!" Tori's voice rang in Jade's ears like nails on a chalkboard [in her opinion that is]. She shuffled slightly under the covers and buried her head under her pillow.

"Go. Away. Vega!" she commanded obviously disturbed as she popped on eye open to see her alarm clock. "It's only 6:17 am... come back when I've had my morning coffee... or preferably, never!"

Tori took slight offense but remembered that this was Jade she was talking to. Without another word she shrugged and turned around to leave only to hear a slight grumble that wasn't Jade. Her eyes widened as she slowly (and quietly) turned around to see another arm coming from under the covers and wrap around Jade's pale form.

"J-Jade..." she whispered.

"What? You're still here?" the goth groaned with only a little venom coming from her words.

Tori put her hands on her hips and tapped her foot repeatedly much to Jade's annoyance. After about 5 minutes of trying to ignore the unwanted sound, Jade shot up from her bed oozing with anger.

"What the hell do you want?" she roared.

Tori simply pointed to the muscular arm still wrapped around Jade's waist.

"Oh that..." Jade felt her cheeks burn bright pink as she observed the plight she was in.

* * *

"What is going on he-AAAAHH!" Rashad quickly pulled the covers over him and Trina. "Ryanna? What are you doing here?"

Ryanna simply smirked deviously at her big brother while Andre tried to shake off what he was seeing.

"Look we just came over to explain some things about the meeting that you were 'misinformed' about Trina but I see you had other matters to attend to..."

"Anyways how did this happen?" Ryanna playfully scolded.

Both Trina and Rashad glanced at each other with a look of 'do you want to tell it or should I?'. Eventually, Rashad sighed and began to speak.

* * *

**Trina's room- 2:17 am**

Rashad and Trina were now rolling around on her queen sized bed; each battling for dominance over the other. Somehow Trina ended up on top (not that Rashad was complaining). His hands groped and pawed around Trina's volumptuous body finally resting on the small of her waist.

"You really are a gentleman arent you?" she purred in his ear feeling him tense up in pleasure.

"Hey, what can I say?" he winked at her before claiming her soft lips again. "My mom taught me right..."

She giggled slightly before yelping. Looking behind her, she noticed he had a firm grip on her ass (not that she was complaining either). She leaned down letting her chest push against his. Her glossy lips emphasized by her seductive grin. Her increasingly heavy breathing. Her eyes- He noticed in her eyes something different. It wasnt lust but love. She was preparing to make love to him. Going against his better judgement, he slowed down the pace and opened his mouth.

"Trina..." he felt his throat hitch before speaking again. "Are you a...?"

"A virgin? Yes..." she looked away, embarrassed. "Guess this is where things end, huh?"

She began to crawl off of him; tears stinging her eyes when she felt a tug on her wrist. She turned her head to see Rashad still in the same position and smiling.

"I didnt say I wanted you to go..." his smile dropped slightly after stating this. "I just wanted to be sure so that I know whether or not you wanted to take it slow. I mean I just dont want to-"

"...Hurt me..." she squeeked barely heard to herself.

He could only nod. She smiled then restarted their earlier game. Smashing her lips onto his, she shoved her tongue in his mouth and cupped his face. He reciprocated the act by letting his hands roam back to their earlier destination on her waist only for her to take them and roughly place them on her ass. The first thing to go was her tight top. As the shirt was finally lifted, she gave Rashad a seductive purr as she gave him a perfect view of her breast that were nearly popping out of her pink lace bra.

"I take it you like?" she cooed in his ears; hearing his haggard breathing. He then sat up causing Trina to yelp again only in disappointment.

"What's wrong?" he could see the hurt in her eyes.

Once she stopped sniffling, she looked at him with mascara stained tears falling down her cheeks.

"You dont like the way I look. Do you?"

"What? Why would you think that?" He sat up with her now sitting in his lap.

"I- Im fat not like Jade... Im sure you'd rather have her-!"

She couldnt complete her sentence because Rashad hungrily claimed her lips in an intense kiss that sent shivers down Trina's spine. He pulled apart from her and smiled.

"If I didnt want you..." he cupped her face in his palm. "...I wouldnt be here right now would I?"

She nodded as he wiped the black streaks from her face then began to slide off her tight pants. Rashad marveled as he watched as she pulled down inch by inch of her pants letting her tan legs become visible. Out of response, he pulled off his t-shirt and pants leaving only his black boxers on. There they both were nearly completely naked. She playfully crawled back on the bed and unhooked her bra letting her D cups spring out of the lace prison confining them. Next came Rashad's boxers which wasnt an easy task since he was excited.

"Someone's very happy..." she winked as she then took his manhood into her warm and inviting mouth earning a gasp in response. "Are you sure you want this?"

He picked up her chin with his left hand and kissed her forehead. He rolled over on top of her; her legs ajar and waiting for his 'grand' entrance. He looked at her one last time with a look of pure concern but the seductive smile on Trina's face commanded otherwise. After nearly four more orgasms another half an hour of smashing and pounding, Rashad felt himself tense violently. Trina took notice of this and with every ounce of strength left she wrapped her legs around his waist not giving him any room to budge. He tried desperately to move but once his eyes met hers, the amount of mental words expressed between them spoke volumes.

**Are you sure?**

**Yes...**

**But you might be pregnent...**

**Do you love me?**

**Of course I do...**

**Then I want this... More than anything in the world.**

He nodded and with one final thrust, he released inside of her. Millions of his seeds swimming towards her womb. Trina moaned as she could feel them swimming inside of her. Exhausted, she released her grip on Rashad's waist allowing him to pull out of her. Although she knew that he wouldnt just leave her like this, a part of her still had a tiny bit of doubt.

"Hey..." Rashad waved his hand in front of Trina's face snapping her out of her thoughts. "...why were you so concerned about your appearance by the way?"

She sat up and curled in to a tight ball letting her head rest on her propped up arms as she thought about the source of her insecurities.

**Youre so fat, Vega!**

**Who would want an ugly slut like you for anything other than sex?**

**Well apparantly the only way you can get a guy to stay with you is to get on your knees... if you catch my drift.**

**Vega... Do what you usually do to guys to convince him to stay here... Its the only thing youre good at anyways...**

Those words cut deep like daggers that were plunged and twisted in the heart. She shook her head trying to fight back the tears when she felt two strong warm arms wrap around her.

"It was... Jade, wasnt it?" she nodded as a sob erupted from her.

He layed her down and reassumed their earlier position after pulling the covers over both of them.

"Hey... Trina...?"

She lifted her head.

"I really do care about you... In fact I guess you can say that..." he paused for a second then took a deep breath. "I love you, Trina Vega."

"I- I love you too, Rashad..." she whispered as he kissed her forehead

Neither knew how long they were in that position but neither cared either. All that mattered was she had someone who gave a damn about her. Someone who loved her...

**Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Dont worry, I will touch on Jade and Ambro's encounter either in the next or later chapters so... read, review, and tip your waitresses when youre done!**


	9. Chapter 6: Master Plan

**Sigh... well after much deliberation, I would like to give a shout-out to The New Era of Cute for the helpful ideas and request(s) for more violence. Because of this request, I realized that... IM GOING SOFT! Soooooooooooo...  
Ive decided to FINALLY bring in the whole cause of this story to begin with, THE BLACKLIST!**

**Now I have one more thing to ask the crowd:**

**Are you ready?**

***Crowd Cheers***

**I SAID... ARE. YOU. READY!**

***Cheers Louder***

**Well for the millions in attendance, and the billions sitting at home behind a computer screen: LLLLLLLEEEEEETTTTSSS GET READY TO SUCK IT! Just kidding lol but for real, here comes the next chapter!**

**Chapter 6: Master Plan**

**Rosewood- College Campus**

Rashad and Trina were resting on the couch watching television, when a familiar ringtone blared from the former's cell phone. Flipping it open, he noticed that he had 3 missed calls, 2 voicemails, and 14 text messages. Scanning the first few... he had come across a few that seemed important enough to read.

**To: Rashad**  
**From: Ryanna 3**

**Hey big bro... Just letting you know that I was announced as blacklist #12... Isnt that great?**

"On to the next one..." he chuckled.

**To: Rashad  
From: Andre**

**Hey man, look I know you said not to date your sister but I gotta tell you that Im really feeling her. I tried to stay away out of respect for you but she just makes me wonky man (in a good way) look I really like her and I hope you can understand that this isnt a game that Im playing with her heart...**

**To: Rashad  
From: Unknown**

**Hi, this is Tori Vega, Trina's little sister... I wanted to get to know you first before you dated my sister but seems Im a little late for that lol anyways treat her right okay? TTYL**

After registering Tori's number, he decided to check his voicemail.

**You have two new messages... First message:**

**"Look, this Jade okay? Just letting you know that the plan we discussed about taking on the Blacklist is underway... Your sister is number 12, Ambrosius is number 8... Based in the interest of fairness, I decided to make you number 14 since youre so... 'close' with Trina..."**

Frustrated, he deleted the message and went on to the next one.

**"Hey, this is the one and only Vince Kilic... aka the ORIGINAL number 14 on the Blacklist. I heard you've been holding it down big time. Well I just gotta ask three simple questions. 1: How's it feel rocking in someone else's spotlight? 2: Did you enjoy it while it lasted? and finally my personal favorite: How's Trina? and by that I mean... How's her mouth? See I wanna know if her head game is as good as it was back when I was in your shoes... oh yeah, Im challenging you to a race too but its gonna be with a few 'buddies' of mine. specifically, Rockports finest. Make sure you get your heat up to at least level 3, I dont want a boring ending hehehAHAHAHAHA! *click***

Somehow managing to conceal his anger, he casually stood up and headed out.

"I gotta make a phone call..." he muttered before Trina could even ask him what was wrong.

As he slammed the door behind him, he hopped in his Mitsubishi Lancer and sped off not realizing that he was truly walking into a dangerous trap that would potentially involve others.

Trina decided not to question Rashad's earlier actions. She figured that if it were truly serious he would need to clear his head first before telling her anything, even if it did involve her. So she laid down on the couch and decided to watch "Eddie Murphy's Delirious" in an attempt to unwind and relax. Unknown to her though, there were two others inside her home. The masked figured slowly crept up behind her to see that she was sound asleep. Exchanging one more look of approval, they lept into action and grabbed ahold of her. Despite her valiant effort (which included kicking the shorter of the two in the jewels and biting the taller one's hand) she eventually succumbed to the dazing effects of a cloroformed soaked pad that was pressed against her face. Tried as she may, she quickly felt the strong effects as her screams slowly became moans, her body fell limp and her eyes rolled into the back of her head before shutting her eyelids. The last thing she remembered, was looking over at the front door to the garage. Hoping. Praying. Pleading that Rashad would walk in at any moment. But the only thing she was greeted by was the imminent darkness of sleep that engulfed her senses.

"Did we get her, Vince?" the shorter man asked; his voice haggard as he clutched his crotch.

The man nodded then pulled off his mask.

"For the last time, it's Taz." he uttered in annoyance. "Now lets tie her up and get out of here!"

The two bound her hands and feet then put her in the trunk of his newly customized Lexus IS300. Without, another word they drove off making sure that they werent being followed.

* * *

**Camden Beach- Abandoned Warehouse**

Jade was growing impatient, more so than usual. She hated the fact of having to wait for anything especially since she was used to getting what she wanted. This time however she didnt have a choice.

"Dammit! Why would this happen on the day of the big race?" she muttered to herself as she violently tried to wiggle her wrists free from the ropes that were tied around them.

"Because..." a rather strong Jamaican accent was heard throughout the room where she was being held against her will. "...It's all a part of the master plan."

Raising her perfectly trimmed eyebrows, she noticed the Dodge Viper SRT-10 behind the man with very messy hair and signature headphones around his neck.

"JV?" she was for once in her life speechless. "What master plan?"

He kneeled down just out of her biting range and smirked deviously.

"The one where we eliminate you, Beck, Andre, Tori, Robbie, Trina, and..." he chuckled. "...Cat."

Jade was about to say something when she felt a hand clasp around her mouth. Looking up, she noticed a rather tall asian woman holding her in place and a medium heighted hispanic girl with a roll of duct tape in her hand.

"You see, Jade... With you all out of the picture, we can assume our rightful place back on the Blacklist. We know all about your little attempt to get help and try to stop us but we are here to say that thanks to a higher power-"

"Can we please skip the "Holy Man" concept and focus on the task at hand?" The asian woman interupted while barely keeping Jade grounded.

JV shrugged and stood to his feet.

"Very well... But you will stay here as our honored guest at least until things are back to the way they were."

Jade couldnt believe her ears. She bared her teeth at the man then smirked.

"Well you may have gotten lucky in taking me down, but I doubt you'll have that same luck against everyone else..." she pointed out.

Suddenly, a door sprang open revealing several members struggling and carrying somethings or should she say someone.

"Ronnie! Bull! How'd it go?" the two men glared at him while dragging an unconscious Andre into the room.

Jade's smirk quickly disappeared as she then saw Robbie, Cat, and Trina being brought in and given the same treatment she was currently enduring.

"You BASTARDS! I KILLMMMPH!" she was silenced by the hispanic girl who thought it neccessary to tape her mouth shut.

Helpless and scared, she could only watch as each member finished binding her friends in the same fashion and leave the warehouse with them and locking her inside this hell whole... Alone...

* * *

**Rosewood- College Campus**

Rashad had just arrived in front of the school after dodging police for nearly half and hour. He was about to just give up and go home when he noticed another car pull up. The driver next to him was also African American but his hair had a clean cut. Out of confusion, he decided to contact the guy to see if he was lost.

"Hey... you from around here?"

The guy looked over and shook his head.

"Naw... just gotta call to meet some clown named 'Big Lou' over here. What about you?"

Rashad was taken aback but kept his poker face up.

"Yeah, I stay around the Petersburg district. Im meeting some jackass named Taz over here for a race too..."

"Aww... youre too kind..." a gold Lexus pulled up just to Rashad's left. "You tryna win brownie points with me, sweetheart..."

Rashad rolled his eyes.

"Sorry but Im taken..." he knew how to push others buttons. But it seemed to not phase Taz at all.

"I see well I take it that you got my message, but I forgot to leave out one itsy bitsy detail..." he mused. "You see? Trina is back where she belongs."

Rashad's eyes widen in pure animosity. The other boy's head shook at the insane boy.

"Dont think about forgetting me..." a rough yet somhow wimpy voice rang through his car.

"Great, Big Lou... Now we can finish this..." he grumbled in sarcasm. "Then you have no choice but to give me my best friend back!"

"Whatever, lets just get this over with..." Taz leaned back just as the light flashed red on the side traffic lights. "When our light turns red then we're off... since its two of you, I'll be nice enough to put this stipulation: The first two winners are allowed to get whatever they want from the losers. That means if you two scrubs lose... I get to keep Trina and take your blacklist ranking."

"And if we win, you guys gotta tell us where Trina and Robbie are!" Rashad yelled; the fire in his eyes burning brighter than anything he had ever imagined.

"Hmph..." Big Lou scoffed as the side lights switched to yellow.

"3...2..."

"...1"

* * *

**Rockport- Downtown/ Abandoned cafe**

Ambrosius had driven up to this old cafe via text message sent by Jade to meet her here for a special surprise. He was a little suspicious but shook it off when he noticed two other cars pull up. Once he stepped out he noticed two girls step out of the first car while behind them stood a fairly tall young man with tanned skin.

"So um... I guess its safe to assume we all recieved a text to be here, huh cutie?" Ambro joked only to recieve a scowl from both girls and a nonchalant expression from the guy.

"Im just here because Beck said to meet him inside for a meeting. Oh and the names Skylar NOT cutie..." she glared mockingly.

"Thats impossible... im here because Tori said to meet her here." he eyed each of them suspiciously before grinning. "The names Liam by the way."

"Ambro..." he took notice of the little girl who was clinging to Skylar's arm. "Are you sure you want to bring her inside? Cuz I smell a set up..."

"The name's Pheobe!" the blind girl roared.

Liam stared wide eyed as Ambro put his hands up in surrender.

"My bad... just wanted to make sure you want to do this..."

Everyone nodded as they all entered the dark empty building unsure of what to expect.


	10. Chapter 7: Hands of Blood

**I know that last chapter was a little dry... but this chapter will more than make up for it. I promise you all that. Also, the OC contest is still underway so send those in asap. Remember, there are no restrictions and nothing is off limits**

**Chapter 7: Hands of Blood**

Once the light flashed red, all four cars sped off leaving a massive cloud of smoke behind them. Taz had an early lead with Big Lou securing second. Rashad was speeding up nearly on their heels when he heard the mystery drivers voice.

"The names Marcus..."

Rashad nodded smirked. "names Shad... Now how about we skip the formalities and show these guys what we really got?"

Marcus nodded back then flipped a switch mounted on his dash.

"Just hope you can keep up!" he sped off within the blink of an eye.

Rashad smirked and hit the gas on full throttle before seeing the tail lights of a different car. It was Big Lou whose car was totalled on the side of the road kicking his destroyed tire. He wasted little time in passing the former blacklist wannabe and eventually caught up with Taz and Marcus who were trading paint while narrowly avoiding incoming traffic.

It took alot of patience and perfect timing but eventually, All three racers were neck and neck midway into the race. Just then a familiar sound rang through the air.

"Driver! Pull over immediately, and step out of the vehicle! Do it NOW!"

Checking his rearview mirror, Marcus saw the cops some were level 3 but the ones after him were all white with black pin stripes and seemed to be alot more organized.

"Um... Marcus? I recognize the black cop cars but whats with the white ones? Taz and I are only on Level 3 heat... what gives?"

"Um... Im on level 5 with these guys..."

Now Rashad was panicking mentally and figured that it was time to end this before anyone got hurt.

* * *

Back in Rockport, Ambro, Liam, Skylar and Pheobe were deep inside the building, scanning their surroundings. The pitch blackness didnt help, but an alert Pheobe did.

"Guys? Hold it..." she whispered. "I hear footsteps approaching."

"Yo... Bull, Kaze, Isabel... Seems that we've been found out by a blind girl!" a cocky white boy emerged as from behind a bar like counter then hit the light switch revealing that they were surrounded.

"Who the hell are you guys?" Ambro snarled through gritted teeth.

Kaze snickered as she removed her shades. "You have the same look she did before we left her back at that old warehouse..."

His interest was piqued.

"What do you me-?" his mind processed what she was saying. "Where the hell in Jade?"

Isabel's lips pursed upward in a sadistic grin. "Camden Beach... Lover boy..." She laughed wickedly before running out of the building with Ambro in hot pursuit.

Liam pinched the bridge of his nose in utter frustration.

"Well will you gentlemen be so kind as to tell me where Tori is...?" he flashed a quick smile before his face darkened. "Before I kill you both?"

Both men laughed hysterically, not realizing the severity of Liam's threat. One swift punch to the white boy's jaw was enough to declare this truth. Bull looked on in horror as his friend skidded nearly to the otherside of the room.

"Ronnie!" he yelled before recieving a kick to the gut. The impact was so hard, the asian man was spitting out blood before he even touched the floor.

"Now, I'll ask again..." the young man casually kneeled down next to Bull pulling him by his hair so that they were eye to eye. "Where. Is. Tori?"

Bull spit in his face, and laughed. "Wouldnt you like to know?"

Smirking to himself, Liam pulled out a gun... and stepped towards a nearly unconscious Ronnie who was completely terrified. "You wouldnt do it!" Bull yelled out as he cocked it back then positioned it next to a quivering Ronnies head. Flashing an 'innocent' smile at an irate Bull, who was still holding his stomache, a loud bang was heard that caught even Kaze off guard. In fact, everyone in the room was terrified except Pheobe who only closed her eyes and clenched Skylar's arm tighter.

"Now then..." Liam snapped everyone out of their stupor. "Will you tell me now? Or should I make another example out of you?"

Bull could only stared at Ronnie's corpse. Speechless. Lifeless. Headless. He now saw that this guy was no joke. Kaze tried to inch away only to have the young man point his pistol at her. She saw in his eyes, a form of innocence and sophistication, but as his gaze intensified she saw hatred, and murderous intent oozing from his orbs. Bull decided to take advantage but failed miserably as another shot rang in everyone's ears and his body collapsed in a heap in front of Liam.

"Now then, Kaze was it? Where are Tori, and the others being held?" he flashed a smile that would make the devil crap himself.

"Liam?"

* * *

It was the final stretch, Rashad and Marcus had somehow avoided every cop sent their way while barely staying ahead of Taz. In a matter of seconds he saw that the crazed driver was slowly pulling ahead and the finish line was merely a few miles away. Luckily for the three, the highway was littered with traffic but it still didnt seem to make Marcus or Rashad any happier. That is until...

"Marcus stay in the middle until I say move..."

The driver looked at him stupidly until he saw that up ahead was a roadblock with spike strips down the middle. He nodded and made sure that Taz stayed behind him so that he wouldnt notice the trap. As the three vehicles inched closer to the police units, Rashad knew that his timing would have to be perfect or else it would all go up in smoke.

"NOW!"

Marcus swerved and hit his NoS and crashed right into the back of a standard police cruiser while Rashad smashed into the one on the left. Taz was too caught up in the 'suicidal' actions of the two that he didnt notice anything until hearing a loud pop and hissing coming from under his car.

"Dammit!" he yelled as his car slowly stopped just in front of the finish line.

He could only watch as Marcus passed him on his right and Rashad on his left. The next things he saw were multiple police units awarming around him.

"Great now all we gotta do is get Robbie and Trina." Rashed breathed a sigh of relief only to hear Marcus laugh at him.

"Already done..." he announced. "I recieved a text from Robbie who managed to get him and Trina out. Their back in Rosewood now..."

* * *

**Rosewood- Trina's safehouse**

It didnt take long for Rashad and Trina to embrace each other when he walked through the door. Robbie stood up and fist pumped Marcus who later turned it into a hug.

"Guys... I heard the others were taken too." the geek said. "Fortunately, Andre, Tori, and Jade were found..."

"So what others are there?" Rashad asked intentively trying to make sense of what the situation is.

"Beck and Cat are still out there... Theyre trapped with Razor."

Rashad felt his phone buzz signifying a text message.

**To: Rashad  
From: Ryanna**

**Andre and Jade are back home and are alright... but I heard that some of the former Blacklist members were killed by a guy named Liam. Dre is resting in good condition but Jade is mentally scarred so I hope everything is alright.**

Closing his phone, Rashad looked around at everyone.

"Just who the hell are we dealing with?" he whispered.


	11. Police Database

**Okay so due to the fact that I've had many complaints, I will grant your requests and post this brand spanking new chapter to an old classic. But before I do that let me just say that I enjoy writing for you all and that I truly am honored to have you all as fans of my work(s). So in that spirit this is a special chapter I cooked up for the people who support this fiction. This has been neglected and on hiatus for much too long so this is just a small way of me telling you all that I am reviving this story and going to keep it going til the very end...**

**I would like to note that this is not an authors note perse' its a hidden database on each character as a unit. But I will be filling you all in on some details that are known and some that are not so known to you all:**

**The official couples are:**

*** Trina and Rashad**

*** Jade and Ambro**

*** Tori & Liam**

*** Skylar & Beck**

*** Andre & Ryanna**

**Marcus, Robbie, Phoebe, & Cat are the only one's who are not official couples yet but that will work out in due time.**

**The official Blacklist rankings are(Heroes):**

**1. Beck Oliver**

**2. Jade West**

**3. Tori Vega**

**4. Andre Harris**

**5. Robbie Shapiro**

**6. Cat Valentine**

**7. Ambrosius "Ambro" Vincent**

**8. Liam Parker Moreau**

**9. Marcus Alagan**

**10. Pheobe "Fee" Marina Rodnick**

**11. Skylar Jordan Winters**

**12. Ryanna Chadwick**

**13. Rashad "Shadow" Nichols **

**14. Trina Vega**

**15. ?**

**[The #15 spot is open due to there only being 14 racers on the good side] I may be accepting applications for a #15 racer so if you're interested, go to the first chapter and fill out the application in either my inbox or review. Male or Female doesnt matted just be convincing with your character.**

**The Official Boroughs are:**

**[Rosewood]**

**#14. Trina Vega**

**#13. Rashad "Shadow" Nichols**

**#2. Jade West**

**#4. Andre Harris**

**#7. Ambrosius "Ambro" Vincent**

**#12. Ryanna Chadwick**

**[Camden Beach]**

**#1. Beck Oliver**

**#6. Cat Valentine**

**#11. Skylar Jordan Winters**

**#10. Pheobe "Fee" Marina Rodnick**

**[Downtown Rockport]**

**#5. Robbie Shapiro**

**#3. Tori Vega**

**#8. Liam Parker Moreau**

**#9. Marcus Alagan**

***This is the original Blacklist 15**

**#1. Razor**

**#2. Bull**

**#3. Ronnie**

**#4. JV**

**#5. Webster**

**#6. Ming**

**#7. Kaze**

**#8. Jewels**

**#9. Earl**

**#10. Baron**

**#11. Big Lou**

**#12. Izzy**

**#13. Vic**

**#14. Taz**

**#15. Sonny**


	12. Trouble in Paradise

**Now that the preliminaries are out of the way, I can now explain what is going on... First off the facts about Cat and Beck who are the only ones still captured by the original Blacklist 15:**

**Beck and Cat were the masterminds behind the idea of getting Razor and the Blacklist members captured by the police. The deep rooted secret about them both will be revealed in this chapter as will the many other secrets such as Razor and Tori's background, and the feud between Jade and Trina in Rosewood.**

**In the last chapter, Liam, Ambro, Pheobe, and Skylar all met for the very first time in an abandoned building in Downtown Rockport. Figuring out that this was a set-up, the four racers had a minor skirmish with four members of the original blacklist (Ronnie, Bull, Kaze & Izzy) which resulted in the death of Ronnie. On the other side of town, Rashad and Marcus had managed to keep their blacklist positions after defeating Big Lou and Taz in a tag team race. In the end, everyone was rescued and now we pick up where we (long) left off with the next chapter of Most Wanted.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Trouble in Paradise**

**Rosewood- Jade, Andre, Ryanna & Ambro's Safe House****  
**

After the events of what transpired, the Rosewood gang decided to take some time off and relax after seeing on the news that the police were out looking for the missing Cat and Beck. The only one who was troubled was Rashad who thought it strange that the police would be searching for two members of the blacklist without mentioning their deeds against the law. It wasn't until his sister Ryanna showed up that he decided to let sleeping dogs lie.

"Hey, brother something on your mind?"

He shook his head and flashed a quick smile in an attempt to throw his sister off the trail. But like most things, he was unsuccessful. "Rashad Travis Nichols, you tell me what's on your mind." she ordered.

"Okay, look I dont like how this whole blacklist thing was set up by Jade. She put me and Trina in the bottom rungs just because of her personal feelings towards her. I've seen Trina race and her skills are incredible." he brushed his hair back and sighed again out of frustration. "It's not fair that she can just parade around and decide who goes where based on that crap."

Ryanna patted her brother's back when Andre walked up. "Hey, everything alright?"

Looking up at her concerned boyfriend, Ryanna shook her head and explained to him what the issue was. Andre nodded and decided to have a little talk with the group pertaining to the matter. Jade was snuggled up with Ambrosius watching the Fast and Furious movies when he approached them. "Hey, we need to have a group meeting, it's important."

Jade glared at Andre then returned her gaze to the television. "Whatever it is, it can wait until the movie is over." the goth girl popped a piece of popcorn in her mouth then resumed her movie watching. Andre too was now frustrated and turned the tv off much to the couples annoyance. "Turn it back on, Andre!" she yelled but he just stood in front of the TV with his arms crossed.

"We all need to talk about this, now!" his glare was harsh to the point where Jade felt the need to relent and sat up on the couch.

"Okay, fine what is SO important that you had to stop my favorite movie?"

"It's about the Blacklist, Jade." Rashad walked up with Trina and Ryanna following close behind him. "It needs to be changed."

Jade looked back at the young man and scoffed with her signature smirk.

"And how do you figure that?" she turned to face the clearly upset Rashad. "The blacklist rankings were set up based on the racers ability in driving and their skills in evading the boys in blue."

"That's bullshit! And you know it, Jade." Rashad now stood in front of the television crossing his arms. "You know as well as I do that Trina has incredible skills behind the wheel and I know for a fact that your decision to put her at the bottom because of your own selfish reasons!"

Jade's smirk disappeared as quickly as I came as she was now standing face to face with the angry racer. "She's lucky that she's even on the blacklist to begin with." She snarled at the young African American. Quickly Andre and Ryanna jumped in between the two trying desperately to keep them apart. "And honestly, I dont think you're that good yourself!" the goth added with a snarky grin plastered on her lips. "Honestly, I dont know why Trina decided to pick you of all people to drive. Maybe you're a good lay or something?"

Ryanna knew that her brother had a short temper but was surprised when he smiled and simply walked out of the garage with Trina chasing after him. "Jade, what the hell was that about?" Andre yelled.

"Look, that Rashad guy and Trina are at the bottom of the barrel. It only made sense to put them at the bottom of the ladder."

"Jade, you and I both know that Rashad has incredible racing skills and technical prowess." Andre crossed his arms. "I think that you have it out for Trina personally. Whether or not you want to admit it, you owe to them both to at least make this right." he said as he too left the safe house with Ryanna following behind leaving behind an angry Jade and a confused Ambro.

* * *

**Camden Beach- Amusement Park**

It had been a day since Rashad and Trina had any contact with the rest of the Rosewood crew. Beck and Cat were still missing but the couple knew that the two could take care of themselves. The big issue to Trina was the state of mind her boyfriend was in. He hadn't talked about the incident since it occurred and it was affecting his personality as a whole. He wouldn't sleep hardly and he barely ate anything and she knew why.

Jade.

Somehow, the goth had the uncanny ability of getting under Rashad's skin lately but the mystery that plagued her was why?

"Baby, are you okay?" she touched his shoulder. Immediately, he tensed up but unlike the other times, he didn't shrug her off. Nodding, he let out a much needed sigh letting his muscles relax.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He lifted his head and gazed out at the sunset that meshed with the oceans horizon perfectly. "It's just that-."

"Jade?"

He nodded with anger welling up inside of him at the very mention of her name. "I just don't understand why she hates you to the point she would put you so low on the Blacklist. It's utterly ridiculous."

Trina released her hold on him and made her way to the boardwalk railing. She let the soothing ocean breeze take engulf her senses for a moment before turning her attention towards Rashad again.

"I learned years ago that Jade will be Jade whether you like what she does or not. I also learned that by accepting it, I can grow as a person and be better than what she classifies me as."

This caused Rashad to look at her curiously. "But how?.." he asked with conviction. "How can you just stand there and say that nothing she says about you or does to you affects you? How can you go through life letting her get away with all of that?"

Looking at her boyfriend, Trina smiled as the breeze blew her long hair behind her allowing the setting sun to shine on her chocolate brown eyes. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gently kissed his lips. Entranced, he reacted by placing his hands on the small of her back pulling her body closer to his own. They stayed like that for what felt like hours only parting when the need for air became too great for either to continue. Caressing his face that now sported a thin trace of a beard, Trina responded.

"I never said what Jade says and does to me doesn't hurt." her face contorting to a soft frown but quickly shifted to a slight smirk. "I said that I accept it because in life, we are going to be hated by someone or another. Regardless, by accepting this truth, I can move on with life and better myself as a person." she plant a chaste kiss then continued. "Also, I have a boyfriend who loves and defends me whenever I'm in need."

For the first time that evening, Rashad smiled and kissed Trina letting her know just how true her words were when a familiar voice rang in their ears.

"Hey, guys!" They turned to see Tori and a mysterious guy approaching them. Tori then stopped dead in her tracks with a look of guilt as she took notice of her older sisters glare. "Sorry, I ruined the moment didn't I?"

Both nodded but Rashad reassured her that it was alright. He then took notice of the male standing next to her. "Sorry, I didn't get your name."

"Liam Moreau. Number 8 on the Blacklist." he extended his hand which Rashad shook in respect.

"Rashad Nichols. Number 13."

Liam grinned as the two conversed with one another about what had happened within the past few days leaving Tori and Trina to their own conversation. As they all got to know one another better, a familiar beep blared as both Liam and Rashad reached for their phones. Looking on their respective devices, they both confirmed that they'd received a text message from different numbers both unknown.

Rashad opened his message and scanned the contents:

**How are you and Trina? Hope you're holding it down because I'm taking her back poser. You dont know the history between she and I but trust me you will soon. Her reputation? Her skills in the bedroom? All me and I plan on trying out some more in the very near future. TTYL Hotshot...**

Liam mirrored Rashad's actions and read his:

**I know you think you can protect Tori but guess what? She's mine! All MINE! I don't care what you 'promised' but the reality of the matter is that she is my property and I own her. I will have her back to do with as I please. So I'll be taking her back real soon but hey I'm not completely heartless... I do thank you for keeping her warm for me. Later...**

Both guys looked up at one another with an anger that was unprecedented. "Hey, is everything okay?" Tori asked as she and her sister joined them. They both took notice of their respective boyfriend's dark glares. "Guys, what's wrong?"

"Tori, what is this?" Liam handed her his phone with Rashad doing the same. Both girls stared in wide-eyed horror before looking up at the two. "Tori, tell me what's this about?"

The flashbacks, the horrible memories began to flood back in both girls minds as tears threatened to pour out. While Trina was flabbergasted, Tori had begun to hyperventilate causing Liam to rush and hug her tightly in an attempt to calm her down. Looking at one another Rashad spoke. "Get them in the car and follow me to the safe house in Rosewood." Liam nodded and in a matter minutes they were off. Trina stayed with her younger sister trying her best to keep her calm.

* * *

**Rosewood- Trina and Rashad's Safehouse**

Since they were actually following the law [for once] they made it to the safehouse in 15 minutes. Once inside, Tori had finally calmed down dramatically with her sobs now sniffles and her breathing had steadied thanks to her sister's comforting words. While Rashad knew that they didn't want to, Liam had convinced him that finding out this information was vital to prevent the future threats from actually occuring.

"Trina..." he tapped her shoulder gently grabbing her attention. "I know this is rough on you, but we really need to know what happened to the two of you. Two random numbers contacted us telling us that they not only knew you and Tori but they're adamant about taking you back." The fear clutched at Trina's heart as she did her best to keep herself calm. "Please, we need to know what happened and who these clowns are so that Liam and I will know who to be on the look out for."

Tori looked at her older sister who mentally battling whether or not to reveal this to the two. Would them knowing even change anything? Probably not... but when her eyes met with that of her little sister, Trina opted to tell them.

"Baby? The people who contacted you two were our exes. They both are former Blacklist members and they are both extremely dangerous." She took another breath before she spoke again. "The one who called you, Rashad, was Baron. He was the number 10 racer before they all were arrested. At first everything was fine, but then Kaze was introduced to me and then the abuse happened." Rashad took a seat next to her and held her as they intently listened. "Our relationship dissolved into a slave/master/mistress thing where Kaze became my mistress. While Baron would dominate me in and outside of the bedroom, Kaze was the one who ruled me sexually. She would force me to do things that even I wouldn't dare try on my own will. I was molested and raped with no way out until I happened to meet Beck and Cat who gave me a place to stay and reason to live."

Raising an eyebrow, Rashad interupted. "What do you mean 'reason to live'." Trina looked away but felt his hand gently bring her face to meet his soft gaze. "Trina, I love you and you can tell me anything.."

"Well, when I met Beck and Cat, I was actually in the process of committing suicide." She licked her lips. "I was going to drown myself one night when there was a terrible storm. I knew that either I would be swept away by the current of I would be shocked to death by the lightning. But right before I jumped Cat screamed and Beck snatched me off of the rail. After much pleading and crying, I stopped and saw that they actually gave a damn about me. They took me to Rosewood and set me up with a place to stay... Then I met you..." She wiped away a few stray tears but erupted into a soft sob burying her face into Rashad's chest. "Please don't leave me... Please?"

Stroking her hair, he kissed her forehead and whispered in her ear: "I'll never leave you, Trina."

Eventually, Tori was up. She had hoped that the two would pay all the attention to Trina's plight and ignore her own but sadly Liam was too smart for that. "Okay, Tori. You're up..."

He could tell that she'd rather do anything else other than reveal her past but Liam kept a steeled resolve as his girlfriend exhaled sharply.

"O-Okay..." she started; her hands trembling and her voice shaky. "Well while Trina was involved with Baron and later on Kaze, I was dating Razor." This caused Rashad to stare wide-eyed but kept his mouth closed while Liam's facial expression never changed. "Razor was actually a good guy one point in time. He was sweet and gentle and loved me dearly. But then once he started racing, and winning, he began to change. It was small at first. First he would be a lot more irritated when he lost and more focused on winning races than paying attention to me. Then he became so arrogant and finally the straw that broke the camels back was when I caught him cheating on me multiple times with random fan-girls. I threatened to leave him and live with Trina but..." she stopped and looked towards the ground prompting Liam to hold her hands.

"Tori, it's okay..." he smiled. "I'm here."

Looking at him, Tori nodded as tears began to fall. "...He grabbed me and threw me into the kitchen table. I hit my head and tried to fight off unconsciousness while he yelled at the girls to leave the apartment we were staying at. Once they left, he grabbed me by my hair and tore my clothes off." Liam could tell that she was actually reliving the events. "H-He threw me on the bed and- and-"

"It's okay Tori..." He raised a hand to stop her. "You don't have to continue."

Wrapping her arms around him, she sobbed into his shoulder as he held her tight. He looked at Rashad who was laying on the couch with Trina who was now fast asleep.

"Hey, why don't you and Trina get some rest okay?" Liam offered.

Rashad picked up Trina gently and was carrying her bridal style to their bedroom. He set her down and tucked her in before departing to the back. Tori was escorted as well but got in the bed under her own power with Liam keeping a close eye on her to make sure she was alright. Once she was settled in, he kissed her forehead and left her to drift into a much needed slumber. He himself followed Rashad to the back to find the guy in deep contemplation.

"Penny for your thoughts..."

Looking up at the esteemed young man, Rashad sighed and returned his glare towards the wall. "You know what we gotta do right?"

Liam, though he had just met him in person, knew of Rashad's temper and drive to protect those he cared for. "Yeah, I know and I'm in. There's no way that I'm letting that bastard take Tori. Just like I know you wont let Trina be taken by those sadists."

Rashad smirked a wicked grin. "Just so you know, I'm willing to put my life and freedom to make sure she's safe. Are you willing to do the same?"

Liam simply nodded as he took a seat next to him. "We live by a code where I come from." Looking a Rashad, he nodded then spoke. "Ride or die..."

* * *

**On the other side of town...**

Razor entered the worn out garage to reveal two figures hanging bound by their hands overhead. They were both naked save for their underwear. "Well, it's quite a surprise to find this out." he said while exposing two Rockport Police badges. "Not only did we catch the number 1 and 6 drivers on the Blacklist, but we are all honored to be in the presence of the RP Police Department Sheriff and Deputy."

Flipping a light switch, the lights flickered on revealing a bruised and battered Beck who was sporting a busted lip and black eye. Cat had a few red marks on her body but those were from the random members who would suck on her neck and give her bite marks. She was a strong young woman but all the sexual torture she had endured, Beck knew it was only a matter of time before she broke.

"Razor... The force is gonna know that you kidnapped us and they'll send out officers to every borough until they find us." he grinned with cockiness in his voice. This however didn't deter Razors mood one bit as he too was grinning before throwing a punch to Becks already bruised ribs.

"You're right. The Rockport Police will be on our tail." He mused. "But they'll be on your buddies' backs as well. Considering they don't know who you two really are, they'll most likely be the first one's to be caught and then my plan will be complete. We'll all be back on the Blacklist and all will be as it was with one minor detail..." he inched closer to Beck who was still grimacing from the rib shot. "...You two will be dead..."

* * *

**I hope you all like this chapter and review review review... I messed up my hand a little while ago so it took me a while to finish this but I got it done!**

**-KenshinIchimaru**


End file.
